


[podfic] I Always Need to be Sure of You

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: A-Babies Vs. X-Babies, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Star Wars Crossover, Accidental Toy Story Fusion, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kid Fic, Loyalty, Podfic, References to Clint's Terrible Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Five times that Bucky Bear knew he was Steve's favorite toy."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I Always Need to be Sure of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Always Need to be Sure of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097795) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 **** ****

 **Warnings:**  kidfic, accidental Star Wars crossover, references to Clint's terrible childhood, friendship, accidental Toy Story fusion, fluff  
  
 **Length:**  00:26:22  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an [ **mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ABvXB\)%20_I%20Always%20Need%20to%20be%20Sure%20of%20You_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
